escapefromeveryonefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Mishandle
7:29 Superdawnfan Violet: well if grass types aren't strong against grass types that'd mean that we'd take a while in battle so maybe battle one of the normal types first but then normal types aren't good against anything so no point in catching them 7:29 Nobody else wanted this username *and those bubbles must be made of iron; cause they hurt badly; KOing many wild pokemon in one fell swoop* Simon: "Well his special attack stat musnt be too shabby" 7:30 Superdawnfan Violet: my regular attack seems ok what's my weakness hmmm *she sends it out against whatever I happen to run into* 7:32 Nobody else wanted this username *her Bounsweet finds itself up against a wild Primape* *which launches forth with a Low Kick* 7:33 Superdawnfan *the bounsweet is taken aback as a little innocent thing* Violet: um bountsweet use Razor leaf! 7:36 Nobody else wanted this username *the razor leafs cut into the Primape* *it began to charge up with Rage* Welcome to the Escapefromeveryone Wiki chat 7:39 Superdawnfan Violet: uh aromatic mist? 7:39 Nobody else wanted this username *the mist stops the Primape in his spot* *open for an attack* 7:40 Superdawnfan Violet: and use another razor leaf Bounsweet! 7:40 Nobody else wanted this username *It crits* *and KOs the monkey* 7:40 Superdawnfan Violet: so do I catch it? or should I leave it here? *to simon* 7:42 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "I mean you could" Simon: "It would help against Dale" 7:42 Superdawnfan Violet: *she instantly throws her pokeball* ok I better hope... 7:43 Nobody else wanted this username *its snagged* *twitchtwitcfCLICK* *it is succesfully caught* *congrats Violet; you got a Kung Fu Fur Ball* 7:44 Superdawnfan Violet: "YES I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON BEFORE YOU DID TAKE THAT SIMON!" 7:45 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Congrats Sugar Rush; go ahead; take out your trombone and run around town tooting it" 7:45 Superdawnfan Violet: "How did you know I have a trombone?! Stalker!" 7:46 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "You- Simon: "....." Simon: "...." Simon: "Look over there" *In the distance; 3 small figures are causing a rustle in the distnat bushes* 7:46 Superdawnfan Violet: ooh what could they be *she pulls out her pokedex* 7:46 Nobody else wanted this username *no reading* *too far away* 7:47 Superdawnfan Violet: *Runs towards it tripping and jumping over* 7:48 Nobody else wanted this username *the 3 figures stop jostling in the bushes* *one leaps out* *a little boy* Young Boy: "STOP! WILD POKEMOOOOOO-heeeeey thats not a wild pokemon!" *a second boy walks out; looking a bit older; one of his eyes is covered in napkins and tape* Older Boy: "Well no duh Aaron; those are other trainers" *a third and final boy walks out; clearly the oldest but not looking much older than 11* Oldest Boy: "What are you doing laying in the grass; lady?" 7:49 Superdawnfan Violet: "I fell because I tripped running towards what I thought were wild pokemon...." 7:50 Nobody else wanted this username *Simon jogs up* Simon: "What are three little boys doing out in the wild?" Aaron: "Searching for wild pokemon; you dummy >:( Oldest Boy: "Aaron; dont talk to strangers like that. Elliot; did they scare off the rest?" Elliot: "I think they did Brian" Brian: "UUUUUgggggh.....this is so....DIFFICULT...." (Meet Aaron, Elliot, and Brian. The Wandering Brothers) 7:52 Superdawnfan Violet: "It's dangerous for little boys... shut up it's not all my fault. Take some responsibility if you couldn't find any and are still here it's your fault. I just started you could get slapped by a magikarp or burned by a tepig go home and be safe. Stop acting like fools." 7:56 Nobody else wanted this username Aaron: "Hey! Im not little! >:( 7:57 Superdawnfan Violet: "and the man next to me is the most exciting guy I know... and I came in here with my mother completely willing to let me go... and the whole damn world doesn't have pokemon it's just some illusion... you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" 8:01 Nobody else wanted this username Elliot: "..." Brian: "If your gonna disrespect me and my brothers like that....!" Simon: "Come on dont escalate this..." (TOO LATE) (BATTLE MUSIC) (You are challenged to a group battle by: Aaron, Elliot, and Brian) 8:02 Superdawnfan Violet: ugh damn it I didn't heal my bounsweet or primeape and both seem worn out Violet: Go bounsweet since at least you're not fainted 8:04 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "........*sighing*....*tossing out Lotad* *Lotad, Bounsweet, and Primape* *Aaron, Elliot, and Brian send out: Rattata, Hoot Hoot, and Whismur* 8:06 Superdawnfan Violet: Primeape use Crosschop on the rattata! Violet: bounsweet use magical leaf on whismur! now Simon you do your stuff 8:09 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Lotad; hit em with Mudslap" *the pokemon launched their attacks* *causing the brother's pokemon minor damages* 8:12 Superdawnfan Violet: I don't understand Primape should've been super effective they seemed like newbies how could we be losing to these children?! 8:14 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Ille tell you why; your Primape is level 5. That Rattata is Level 10" Simon: "The pokedex told me as such; its a TOOL that i USE" 8:15 Superdawnfan Violet: I use it for first analyzing the pokemon besides I heard you're not allowed to say no to a pokemon battle I was gonna take these things to the center and we can't forfeit now Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "....uggh you are the worst sometimes Vi" Aaron: "Rattata; quick atttack!" Elliot: "Hoot Hoot; screech 'e," Brian: "Whismur: rock them with Amplitude!" *Rattat quickly rams Lotad* *Hoot Hoot screeches at Bounsweet to lower her defense* *and Whismur makes a loud noise that shakes up Primape* 8:28 Superdawnfan Violet: ugh well I guess my Primeape fainted what do I do now?! Violet: Bounsweet use something... I don't know anything! I want to quit why did YOU need to lead us to these 3 boys Simon?! 8:32 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Me? Your the one who ran over to movement and tripped over nothing!" 8:33 Superdawnfan Violet: because you made a big deal out of what was over here! 8:37 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Didnt mean run over to it like a- *The Brothers silent watch from the distance as the two bicker* Brian: "Yeeesh" Elliot: Should we...like...give them space?" *the three little boys stared akward at the bickering teens* ? 9:16 Superdawnfan sorry called out for dinner still there? 9:21 Nobody else wanted this username *yeah* 9:24 Superdawnfan sorry next time I'll give a warning Violet: Sorry can we just forfeit and go ugh.... I failed... just leave me be *she attempts to return her pokemon* 9:31 Nobody else wanted this username *Its succesful* *ouch; what an emotional pain* 9:32 Superdawnfan Violet: how pricey is the loss? 9:34 Nobody else wanted this username Brian: "I mean.....10 dolars would be nice" 9:35 Superdawnfan Violet: *she throws her share of the money and runs off to the center* ugh... my first loss.... I'm sorry to be back so soon... I'm a really bad beginner.... I got these things so hurt so quickly... 9:36 Nobody else wanted this username *poor Violet* Simon: "V-Violet; dont...!" Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 9:40 Superdawnfan Violet: What do you want?! *cries* to rub in your face that you were right I was an idiot who ran into danger all the time Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 9:40 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "N-no i...i...." *seems they've already hit a rough patch* 9:44 Superdawnfan Violet: "Now I guess we both lost a bit... I was probably a poor sport but I just that wasn't how I wanted my first of everything to go... and a bunch of kids picking fun a girl just because while immediately being thrown into this series of crazy events and just seeing how you fail like everyone says you will 9:47 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Dont listen to a bunch of little boys; they dont know any better" 9:48 Superdawnfan Violet: "thanks for not being a total drag for once" *She playfully punches him* "I just wish I could prove everyone wrong so far I haven't been the best trainer..." 9:49 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Well...." *it starts to rain* Simon: "Well we can talk about it tomorrow morning; lets hurry to plainsville adn book a hotel" 9:51 Superdawnfan Violet: alright I saw one in this magazine earlier maybe we can find it...